In recent years, a technique to warn a driver of a vehicle not to repeat a dangerous driving operation at a previously recorded point is disclosed, for example, in Japanese patent document JP-A-2002-221428. The disclosure of the patent document has a warning scheme that the driver is warned by a vehicle navigation apparatus when the vehicle approaches a recorded point of the dangerous driving operation based on a record of the dangerous driving operation of the driver, if any such operation is performed, in association with location information based on an acceleration of the vehicle or the like in a previous time of travel of a certain location which is determined by the navigation apparatus.
The technique disclosed in the above document uses only one control circuit for following processes that includes detecting the dangerous driving operation, identifying the location of the dangerous driving operation, recording the location of the dangerous driving operation, determining an approach of the vehicle toward the recorded location and providing the warning.
However, processes of detecting the dangerous driving operation, identifying the location of the dangerous driving operation, recording the location of the dangerous driving operation, determining an approach of the vehicle toward the recorded location and providing the warning by only one control circuit puts a heavy process load on the control circuit.